gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ApacheAH-64A/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Buzzard page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 06:32, December 29, 2010 Warning You have added speeds that are non factual to over 40 vehicles now. (talk) | ( ) 09:31, April 20, 2015 (UTC) In my defense to the statement above, the info posted was tested accuratley to the best of my ability and should not be stated as "non-factual". I had no reason to go against the policy and most of the information tested should not be looked over since I believe that the info was correct. ApacheAH-64A (talk) 02:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : First of all, you're not my buddy, and second of all, I'd like to clarify that I have tested all of the vehicles you changed, and they are all different results to the ones you posted. I'm currently testing all vehicles using two tests, and finding an average. I test on the runways of the LSIA, using the full length, and using a automatic stop watch app on xbox one, so i can use accurate commands (Xbox, use app, etc) to get exact times. I also test on the freeway, starting from the bridge approaching the Fort Zancudo airbase, and ending at the other end of the tunnel, spanning exactly 1 mile. I combine the two results, and find the mean, mode and average. : Continuing to revert the edits and/or adding unfactual information will result in another warning, or a block. : Thank You. (talk) | ( ) 15:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sorry if my attitude is a little out of place (I don't think it is personally, I'm just explaining in advanced), but I've had to undo 40 contributions from you, the speeds you added were wrong. I've had to fix them. All I'm saying is please check your work before you add it onto this wiki. You also seem to be getting confused, I'm testing these my self. Have you not read my last message? (talk) | ( ) 15:58, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles Let's wait and see what MonkeyPolice have to say about all this and try to find some common ground. We hope that this incident have not discouraged you to continue contributing to the wikia. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:User If you have a dispute with Monk over a warning, it is best for you to take it up with him. I cannot remove your warning definitively as I did not issue it, the best person to explain it to you is Monk, as he issued it. I do not have a working copy of GTA V at present so I cannot confirm or deny the information you included. The only thing I can suggest is that you wait for Monk's reply as to how and why the information you added was "false". Apologies. SJWalker (talk) 15:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : you should not be arging with a patroller what he says is what goes if the information is unfactual then it is simply looking at your speedometer in gta does not make it accurateTevanoRCMP (talk) 15:26, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Enough. GTA is an accepted abbreviation of Grand Theft Auto. STOP changing every instance of GTA to the full text. You are actually making pages less tidy. smurfy (coms) 04:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Weasel Rumpo texture glitch I saw one of those today too on PC and thought it might have been my Video driver. Was yours on console? It looks like a PS4 screengrab filename that you should have renamed while uploading. smurfy (coms) 01:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC)